This invention relates to a remote control system for a marine propulsion unit, and more particularly to an improved remote control system which includes electric actuating means for actuating a controlled member, such as a throttle or transmission control lever on the propulsion unit, by movement of an operator, and which further includes manual actuating means for actuating the controlled member in the event of an electrical failure.
One type of remote control arrangement has been proposed which is employed on certain watercraft to electrically operate a controlled member on an associated marine propulsion unit. With this type of arrangement, movement of a remote operator effects movement of the controlled member through an electric actuator which is powered by a storage battery on the watercraft. While this type of arrangement is generally satisfactory in reducing the operational load normally associated with purely mechanically operated remote control systems, it has a disadvantage in that no means are provided on the watercraft for manually operating the controlled member should that become necessary to maintain control of the watercraft in the event of an electrical component or power failure.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved remote control system for a marine propulsion unit which includes electric actuating means for actuating a controlled member on the propulsion unit under normal circumstances, and which further includes manual actuating means for actuating the controlled member when the electric actuating means becomes inoperable so as to prevent the watercraft from running out of control.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved remote control system for a marine propulsion unit wherein a clutch is provided for disengaging the manual actuating means from the electric actuating means so that the manual actuating means can be manually operated without resistance from the electric actuating means.